


Study Me, Study You

by LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666



Series: Adolescent Love Affairs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, F/M, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Studying, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666/pseuds/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666
Summary: Jaime needs help with his homework, and who better to help than Cersei?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Series: Adolescent Love Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873846
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Study Me, Study You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofthewhisperers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/gifts).



> Hello all, hope you're all well <3 
> 
> ppp#9 goes to 'I think you'll like him' by corrielle, because literally who in their right mind doesn't want this to happen? 
> 
> I know, I know, I know. What the hell am I doing posting this when I have other works I should be doing? Well honestly, I hit a massive roadblock over the last few months, and various factors meant that I have really struggled to write, and have had no time nor little motivation to do so, and the result? I think I've forgotten how to write. So, this little thing (which as usual turned out longer than I wanted) is just something that I used to try to get me to write SOMETHING, ANYTHING, to get me back into the swing of things so hopefully I will have a refresh of inspiration for other works that I actually need to do. 
> 
> Huge thank you to VictoriaGrimes and Masterofthewhisperers. Without your ✨inspiration, motivation, and good vibes ✨ I don't think I would have written anything for at least another month. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 <3

‘Cers, I give up. I really need your help.’ Jaime said, throwing open the door to her room and shutting it promptly after. 

‘With what?’ She asked, turning around in her chair to meet her twin. Cersei could not help but let her gaze linger as she looked up and down his body. He had recently taken a shower, and his hair was still slightly damp, and fell in lazy golden locks into his face, and the material of his t-shirt clung to his skin, revealing the outline of the toned muscles below. Without even trying, he looked like the epitome of something out of a heavenly reverie, a God walking on earth, someone whose touch people would die to feel, whose love people would kill to have, someone whom everyone wanted, pined for, someone whom was fantasised and dreamed about by day and night.

And he was all hers, and hers alone.

Not that she had to do anything, mind. She was as much his equal as he was hers, and if looking at him told her anything, well, she was sure that in fantasyland they would be the King and Queen of all that lived, their power unrivalled, their beauty unlike anything seen among mere mortals, and their love and devotion would be a thing to be admired and not scorned.

‘Pycelle’s chemistry shit.’ Jaime said, waving a wad of papers in his hand, and pulling her out of her thoughts.

‘I already gave you my answers.’ She said, furrowing her brow.

‘I know, but I still don’t get it.’ He replied. ‘Can you go through it with me? Please?’

Cersei looked at him sceptically; the last time he had asked for her help, they had barely answered three questions before they had ended up fucking on her desk. Not that she was complaining about that though.

‘Cersei.’ He said seriously.

‘Yes, of course I’ll help you, stupid.’ She said, clearing a space on her desk and pulling over a spare chair. ‘As long as you promise to be serious.’

‘I’m always serious when it comes to you.’ Jaime replied as he plonked himself down and put the papers on the desk.

Cersei shook her head in exasperated disbelief at his response, and without even needing to look at him, she could see the grin on her brother’s face.

‘O-kay.’ She started, pulling the papers towards her to read over Jaime’s untidy scrawls.

She hoped for his own sake that he never had an accident that would disable his right hand; if his writing was this bad with the right, god knows what kind of nightmare it would be with the left.

But of all his scholastic difficulties, his writing was the one that bothered Cersei the least. She knew she was the only person who could read it without any problems, and sometimes it felt like a secret language that he couldn’t speak with anyone but her, a code meant for her eyes alone.

‘Can I borrow a pen?’ he said suddenly, just as she was about to speak. ‘I lost mine.’

‘Don’t you have more than one?’

‘I lost them too.’

'What about the one I gave you three days ago?'

Jaime paused before saying, 'It's... taking a holiday.'

‘Fine.’ She sighed, handing her brother a pen. ‘But don’t break it, chew it, and don’t fucking lose it. Now…’

Jaime nodded dutifully along as she started to explain through the first questions, occasionally asking her a question, and scribbling down the correct answers as they went. But after several minutes, Cersei noticed that her twin’s attention was decidedly less focused on the work, and more on her.

‘Jaime.’ She said snapping her fingers in front of his eyes, when he had been staring at her intensely without answering her question. ‘You can’t come in here asking for help if you won’t listen to the help.’

‘I am listening!’ He protested, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. ‘I’m just not as good at all this as you are.’ Cersei raised an eyebrow at him, sensing that he was going to add something else. ‘And I’m not used to having such a beautiful teacher.’ He said lowly, leaning in to trace her ear with his lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

‘Alright, alright.’ He said, backing off regretfully as she tapped a finger repeatedly on the papers, trying to push aside the desire that was burning hot inside her.

 _It’s for the best for both of us._ Her brain told herself, although her heart and body were in firm denial.

Sitting as close as they were, she could feel the body heat radiating off him, making resisting the urge to just fall into his arms and forget the stupid work even harder than it already was.

She supposed she had to give her twin some credit; he had been doing his very best to concentrate even when she knew that he too was slowly losing his grip on control.

‘So…’ Jaime said, picking up his pen again, ‘Do I do it like this?’ He asked, indicting towards a poorly drawn diagram on the paper.

‘No, like _this_.’ She said, placing her hand over his own and guiding it in the right direction. When her movements stilled, and their eyes met at the same time, she cursed herself silently for the electric touch of her lingering hand and of their identical gazes which with every second became more hopelessly lost in their matching pair.

She cleared her throat assertively. ‘Well get on with it then.’ She said, failing to hide the breathless desire in her voice and the smile that tugged at her features.

When Jaime finally seemed to be getting the hang of what to do, Cersei returned to her own work, figuring that maybe if they both just finally got on with it, they’d have time for other, more… stimulating, activities afterwards. After all, she wasn’t sure how much longer either of them could go on like this before their resolve shattered completely and was flung discarded across the room along with care and reason as their bodies sought what their minds had never had any power to control.

‘I hate this.’ Jaime huffed a few moments later. ‘Show me again?’

‘I just told you.’ She replied, not looking up from her work.

‘I guess I’m more of a _hands-on_ learner.’

Cersei rolled her eyes at her brother’s remark. ‘Concentrate.’ She commanded, biting her lip in an attempt to keep a straight face.

‘God you look so fucking hot with your hair like that.’ He muttered, not so quietly, under his breath after a short pause.

‘I literally just tied it up.’

‘My point still stands.’

‘I thought you liked it down.’

‘Can’t I love both?’

‘Oh get back to work.’ She reprimanded, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

Jaime hesitated, considering the papers before him, before he turned around and quickly pecked her on the cheek before finally turning back to his work.

Cersei let a few moments pass before checking on his progress, sighing as he got the same question wrong for the third time. ‘You really don’t remember any of this, do you?’ She asked, leaning back in her chair.

‘I swear we haven’t even covered this yet.’ He replied, putting his pen down with a huff.

‘Jaime, we did it last lesson.’ She said incredulously, as her twin stared at her as though she had just materialised in a puff of smoke from outer space. ‘Maybe if you had, you know, _actually listened_ , instead of staring down my shirt all lesson, something might have gone in your brain.’

‘Hey! You did it on purpose. You didn’t have to wear one that was so low cut.’

‘Would you rather I dress like a nun?'

‘That was not what I was suggesting-’

‘It might make you actually study though.’

'Hello? Have you looked in the mirror recently? It’s _all of this_ ’ he said, waving his hands to indicate her whole body, ‘that’s distracting.’

‘Maybe I should get a class transfer.’

‘And you know you’d only be shooting yourself in the foot, because you _need me_ to get through the boredom of the classes.’

‘Fine. But you’re not doing yourself any favours by not listening at all.’

‘Why should study I this crap when I’d much rather study you?’ He said, and it was only when he had stopped talking that she realised how close they were.

 _Oh, fuck the work._ She decided. _Fuck everything that isn’t us._

‘I’ll study you if you study me.’ She whispered into his ear, before pulling back to study his expression, his eyes burning black with a desire that she knew was reflected in her own.

‘I’ll make it a damn good case study.’ Jaime said, before fiercely pulling her to him and crashing their lips together, not caring as various items fell into disarray on the floor and into the bin.

Jaime groaned as Cersei fell into his lap, her hips rocking steadily against his to match the swift dance of their tongues and the unified rhythm of their beating hearts.

Not wanting to waste any precious time, he stood up with Cersei in his arms and carried her towards her bed, his lips not leaving hers at any point. Of all the things that were infinite in the world, Cersei had always thought that time was the cruellest. It went on forever, promising a lifetime of opportunities, and yet it only took and took, taking away life, taking away beauty, always placing limits on love, whether by ages past or opportunities lost, always chipping away at every good thing until the finite end it had devised for others was fulfilled and it just carried on going, always taking, always maintaining the illusion of giving.

Aladdin needed three chances to figure out what he wanted, but if Cersei had a genie lamp, she knew she would only need one wish to have what her heart desired. She wouldn’t waste the other two of course, but her wish for time to give what it promised, rather than take it away, overpowered anything else.

‘We should lock the door.’ Cersei said breathlessly as Jaime placed her down onto the soft sheets, his hands roaming over her figure as she pulled him down on top of her.

‘It’s nearly 10 o’clock at night, who’s going to come in now?’ He murmured against her skin as he kissed down her neck, making her moan softly as her hands wandered through his hair and down his back, pulling impatiently at his t-shirt.

But barely two seconds after he had spoken, there came a knock on the door.

‘Cersei?’ A young voice said as she bristled in irritation at the interruption.

 _Just as it was starting to get good._ She thought resentfully.

Both twins stilled their movements and waited in silence, hoping that the inopportunely timed visitor would give up and go away. Cersei knew her twin would feel bad about leaving their little brother hanging, but she could not bring herself to care, especially not when she could feel his straining cock pressed up against her, reminding her of the touch and feeling of wholeness that she so craved.

But the knock came again, and with a grunt of annoyance she manoeuvred herself out from under Jaime and stood up.

‘What?’ She yelled as she made her way across her room, motioning for Jaime to stay where he was and stay quiet.

‘Do you know where Jaime is?’ Tyrion said as she opened the door, looking up at her with hopeful green eyes, ‘He’s not in his room.’

_No shit._

‘Why would I know where he is?’ she asked, making sure to keep the door at an angle where it would still obscure the bed.

‘Because you always know where he is.’ The twelve year old argued, staring up at her determinedly.

‘Well, news flash, I don’t this time.’ She said, irritated.

‘Will you tell him to come find me if you see him?’

‘Yeah. Sure. Whatever.’ She said, closing the door as Tyrion ran off down the hall.

‘Relax.’ Jaime said, coming to stand behind her as she let out an annoyed huff, his hands grabbing her waist and pulling her back flush against him as he kissed her neck.

‘It’s not my fault he’s annoying.’ She replied, although she could feel the tension starting to melt away at her twin’s touch.

‘He’s only twelve. He’s harmless. And anyway…’ He whispered into her ear, as one of his hands travelled down to the waistband of her shorts, gently pushing the garment off her hips and letting it slide unobstructed onto the floor, ‘wouldn’t you much rather think of the pleasures at hand?’

The hitch of her breath took away any other response she might have had as his trained fingers teased her through the thin fabric of her underwear, her hips moving in time with his, swaying to a beat that only they heard.

Then swift as a cat she spun round in his arms until they were face to face and pushed him backwards back onto the bed, letting out a yelp of surprise as he pulled her down on top of him.

Cersei raked a torturously slow finger down her twin’s chest from where she straddled his lap, but as she reached the top of his shorts, she stopped and retracted her hand, instead moving to lift her own t-shirt off over her head and tossed it aside; when she turned back to look at him, the sheer intensity of his gaze threatened to knock the breath out of her.

Her gaze never left his as his hands moved to rest on her waist, before gliding up her figure to undo the clasp of her bra, which she discarded onto the floor. Jaime swallowed hard as his eyes roamed hungrily over her, and Cersei smirked at his loss of words, enjoying the power that she held over him with such a simple action.

She rolled her hips ever so gently, and even the subtlety of her movements caused Jaime to moan as though he were a dying man and she his saviour, before he could take it no longer and sat up, attacking her lips with his own, his hands caressing over any and every part of her that he could reach, drawing forth sweet sighs and gasps from her mouth. Cersei quickly stripped him of his t-shirt, but as her fingers started to work in a fever at the zip of his shorts he flipped them around, pinning her underneath him. Cersei gave a short sound of protest, but soon she was moaning softly and arching into his touch as Jaime worshipped her neck and collarbone and explored her figure as though for the first, and not for the umpteenth, time. Cersei may have been all strong will and stunning features, but she was soft as the finest and most expensive silks to the touch.

‘Get these off.’ she urged, impatiently tugging at his remaining clothing.

With an amused smile and a quick kiss, Jaime hastened to obey her command. As Cersei watched her brother shed the last of his clothes, she could not help but think that although he looked like a God with his clothes on, he looked _much_ better with them off - not least because only she got to see him like that.

‘I don’t think you’ll be needing this either.’ He said as he climbed back on top of her and slid down her body, and taking the fabric of her underwear between his teeth he slowly pulled them down her thighs before letting his hands do the rest.

Cersei held her breath in anticipation as Jaime pressed a series of slow kisses to the inside of her thighs, before letting his lips hover with a feather light touch as he came to rest between her legs, a mischievous smirk tugging at his features as she huffed in frustration.

‘Stop teasing me.’ She ordered as he moved back up to come face to face with her, his lips grazing delicately over her skin as his hand wandered down between her legs, feeling her wet and ready for him. ‘Jaime, I mean it.’

‘This better?’ He said, taking his throbbing cock in hand and guiding himself inside her, both moaning as they were finally joined. Cersei threw her head back onto the pillow as Jaime moved inside her, a torrent of curse words and groans of pleasure flooded from their mouths, the feeling of being whole, being home, a pure bliss not done justice by any words.

Until there sounded another knock at the door.

 _Someone better have fucking died or something._ Cersei thought, beyond frustrated, as her twin struggled to still his movements, the fact that he was still rock hard and throbbing inside her really not helping.

‘Miss Cersei?’ The voice of Melara Hetherspoon, the live-in help, said tentatively, ‘I have a message from your father. He wants to see you in his office immediately.’

Jaime let his head fall into the crook of Cersei’s neck in resigned annoyance, as she resisted the very, very prominent urge to scream.

‘I can’t fucking believe this is happening.’ She muttered.

‘You don’t have to go.’ Jaime sighed against her skin.

‘Miss Cersei?’ The voice called again.

‘Yes! I heard!’ she shouted back, trying her best to keep most of the annoyance out of her voice.

‘Would you rather _she_ ’ Cersei jerked her thumb in the direction of the door, ‘came in instead when I don’t turn up and father gets annoyed?’

‘You have a point.’ He conceded, pulling out of her with a groan at the loss of contact.

‘This isn’t the end.’ Cersei stated as she hurriedly got dressed and left her room, leaving Jaime equally frustrated on her bed.

*****

‘Why are you so flushed?’ Her father asked, looking at her curiously as she entered his study.

‘I just had a shower.’ She lied casually, although she could see that her father didn’t truly care for her answer as he promptly went back to whatever he was writing.

Cersei took a seat in front of his desk, waiting impatiently for him to finish, and clenching her jaw tighter and tighter as the minutes ticked by.

It was bad enough that she even had to be here, but every minute she could feel the agonising effects of their interrupted coupling more and more intensely.

After what felt like forever, Tywin put his pen down.

‘You’re reports are satisfactory, and all of your teachers talk of commendation with regards to the standard of your work. However,’ he continued sternly, as though conducting a business meeting rather than talking to his daughter, ‘I have heard reports of distraction and foolery when you sit next to Jaime in classes. Lannisters don’t act like fools. You will cease this infantile behaviour immediately, and you will make every effort to make sure that you never fall behind.’

Cersei let the wave of shock wash over her for a few long seconds.

_There is no fucking way that I got pulled away from Jaime for this. No fucking way._

‘You’re still here.’ Her father said, already turned to his next sheet of paper. ‘Was there something else that you wanted?’

_What I really wanted was to get off with your son. But you got in the way of that to tell me about fucking reports._

‘No.’ she said, standing up, still in a state of total disbelief. ‘Goodnight father.’

Shutting the study door behind her, Cersei could feel the rage and frustration bubbling up inside her as she walked away. If she had needed Jaime to fuck her before, that was utterly incomparable to how she felt now.

But before she had the time to do anything more, Jaime appeared around the corner of the hall, and as soon as they were in touching distance of each other, he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her inside the nearest room, shutting the door behind them. Pushing her roughly up against a wall, their lips joined in a fierce, urgent kiss that left no room for breath, and Cersei moaned as his knee moved between her thighs, bucking her hips against him for some friction to relieve the incessant ache that he had left her with.

‘Umm, Jaime?’ A hesitant voice called out into the dim, as the twins whirled around with a gasp, eyes wide with shock as they saw their little brother reading next to a dim lamp by the window, looking almost as stunned as they did.

‘Uh, Tyrion, um, we…’ Jaime started, at a loss for words.

As Cersei looked around the room, searching for anything plausible that might help them, she saw that they were in the smallest of Casterly Rock’s three libraries, the very one which Tyrion often chose for his late night reading.

 _Of course Jaime had to go and choose this room of all rooms._ She thought.

‘It’s ok, you don’t need to explain. I get it.’ Their brother said, going back to his book.

‘You, uh, won’t tell anyone, will you?’ Jaime asked cautiously, throwing an uneasy look at his twin.

Tyrion shook his head. ‘No. I promise. But Jaime,’ he said, as they turned to leave, ‘you will come see me later, right?’

‘Of course, little brother.’ He replied, as a joyous smile broke out on Tyrion’s face.

With that, Jaime took Cersei’s hand in his and together they half walked, half ran back to the nearest bedroom - his. Barely a second after the door had closed behind them they stumbled hurriedly towards his bed, feverishly tearing at each other’s clothes, the hot-blooded need that they bore now for the other overcoming any other thoughts or sense of steadiness.

This time, as Jaime pushed inside her, there was no tenderness, no leisurely devotion, only uninhibited lustful carnality and the passion of ardent desire; they’d have time a plenty for sweet nothings another day.

‘God I love you so much.’ Jaime panted as he thrust in and out of her, her nails clawing at his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her face buried in his neck, holding him as close as possible, never wanting to let go. Their stream of profanities turned into breathless gasps as their pleasure built and built, infiltrating their bodies, their minds, their spirits, until nothing else mattered but them in that moment, and by all laws of gods and men it would be impossible – nay, wrong – to call them two separate beings.

When they came together, shuddering in rapture in the heat of their other half’s embrace, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies, each other’s names were the only words on their lips, and the only thoughts present in their minds.

‘I love you too.’ She whispered as their movements eventually stilled, their foreheads resting against the other as Jaime captured her lips in a languid kiss while they caught their breath, finally at ease for the first time that evening.

‘Mr. Jaime?’ Melara’s voice came again through the door as the twins glanced at each other, though they were far too relaxed to attempt make any move away from the other. ‘Your father wants to see you.’

‘I’ll be right there.’ Jaime replied, and as soon as they heard the footsteps receding, they burst into laughter, their state of peace allowing them to make light of the absurdity of the situation.

‘I suppose I have to go.’ Jaime chuckled quietly, placing a kiss to Cersei’s forehead when their laughter had subsided. She nodded gently.

‘We never did finish those questions.’ She said, watching her brother as he got dressed.

‘I’m sure you’ He replied, leaning down to kiss her one more time, ‘can help me again when I get back.’

Cersei scoffed at his answer and rolled her eyes, but nevertheless as he turned to leave she caught his t-shirt in her fist and yanked him back to her, kissing him with a force and ardour of one uncertain as to when their next chance could be.

For all they knew, that could be true.

‘Bring a pen. Your own one.’ She said with a smile, finally letting him go. ‘I’ll be waiting.’

 _For now,_ she thought, _we’ll just have to take the time we get._


End file.
